Blossoming Love
by lovbot15
Summary: "Hey there, beautiful," he teased, "Where did that lovely smile go?"/OR/ The one where Percy's a photographer, Annabeth's a florist, and Piper and Leo make a bet.


**Ello, Percabeth fans! This story was inspired by an episode from Criminal Minds called "Till Death Do Us Part". The couple in that episode was super cute, and I wanted to do something Percabeth-y from it. This is rated K+ for Percabeth, obviously. I really like how this turned out, and I hope you do too. Enjoy this Modern AU!**

 **Also, thanks to CrazyPineapple 16 for being a an awesome friend and checking this over. You are the best ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PJO/HOO. Rick Riordan has sole ownership over them. Oh, and the cover art belongs to Viria. The edits to it are mine.**

* * *

"Say cheese!"

The couple laughed as Percy clicked the button and the shutter snapped. Taking it away from his eye level he viewed the picture he had just taken and gave the duo in front of him a big thumbs up.

"These turned out great!" He exclaimed. "I'll have them ready for you in a week."

They laughed and said their thanks before walking out of his studio. Percy gave a small smile, feeling a little bit more joyful at the engaged couple's enthusiasm.

Jotting down a couple of notes onto a pad of paper, he mentally composed a list of materials he would finishing cleaning his studio, Percy walked out of it and entered the florist shop called Blossoms, which was connected by a smaller curtain.

Percy immediately spotted a lovely blonde sweeping dust off the flower displays into an orange dustpan. Still not noticing him standing at the doorway, she brought down a bunch of lilacs and violets off a display and inhaled the scent of them. A content smile settled on her lips, and her gray eyes sparkled with obvious joy.

Percy quickly leveled his camera to eye level and snapped a picture. Annabeth looked up blinking rapidly before realizing who the culprit was.

"Percy!"

He laughed. "Hey there beautiful," He teased, "Where did that lovely smile go?"

Percy quickly snapped another picture, and Annabeth blushed and let out a small laugh to which he thought was absolutely adorable.

Annabeth cheeks were dusted with pink as she walked over to where he stood. She pointed a finger at his chest and started to scold him.

"Percy, we're at work, well at least I am. This is no time for unprofessionalism and-"

The black haired man rolled his eyes and cut off her ramble by pressing his lips to hers. The gray eyed beauty gasped, but not so reluctantly returned the kiss.

Percy was the first to break away. "Did that make up for interrupting your cleaning?" He asked with a slight smirk in his face.

"Nope," she said, popping the p. She started to walk over to the counter, Percy pouting behind her. They went on opposite sides, and Annabeth pulled out a green binder from a drawer.

"We got a customer request to do the flower arrangements and photography for his wedding. Do you have anything scheduled for the seventeenth?"

He checked his mental database before shaking his head. "I'm free on that day."

Annabeth bit her lip, which she did when she was thinking. "Okay, so we can discuss the arrangement later this afternoon after we get that new ship-"

Percy swiftly cut her off by reaching across the marble top counter and grabbing her chin to face him. He tucked her blond strands behind her ear.

"You're cute when you get all serious, you know that?"

Annabeth swatted his hand away. "Percy," she warned, "How many times do I have to tel-"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah." Percy interrupted. "You know I don't listen to any of that."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "If I gave you a kiss, would you go back to working?" She inquired. "We have arrangements to do."

The green-eyed boy put his hand on his chin, as if thinking about her suggestion in deep thought.

"Two kisses," Percy negotiated. "I'm not taking no as answer."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Leaning over the counter, she planted two chaste kisses on his lips. She pulled backwards and placed her hands on her hips. "Better?"

Percy smiled. "A whole lot better."

"Good." Annabeth pointed at the truck that could be seen from the window. "Now get back to work, Mister. She demanded "Looks like we have work to do."

Her boyfriend lifted his fingers to above his eyebrows and pushed them away from his face in a form of a salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his childishness, but a small smile graced her lips nonetheless.

* * *

Annabeth slid over to where Percy was looking over a flower arrangement. "So," she started off.

"So," Percy imitated.

"Piper told me she still needed a photographer for her wedding." Annabeth told him.

Percy shrugged. "No problem", he said, "I know this guy who can get her a pretty good deal."

Annabeth resisted the urge to smack her forehead." She was hoping that you could do it."

"Me?" Percy looked stricken. "Why do I have to take pictures for your best friend?"

"Because it is your best friend's wedding too!"

"No, Piper is your best friend!"

"You dolt! Jason is your best friend, and he's getting married to Piper!"

"Oooh", Percy drew out. He gave out a sheepish grin, rubbing the nape of his neck "Well in that case, I'll be happy to do it. In fact, it's on the house for them!"

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, you are a Wise Girl."

Annabeth scoffed. "Lamest insult ever. But what can you expect from a Seaweed Brain?"

"How is Seaweed Brain even a good offensive comment?"

"Well, I don't think your kelp head won't understand."

"My wha- hey!"

* * *

Piper and Leo were spying on them from outside of Blossoms.

Leo gagged at the sight of Percy and Annabeth bickering. "Geez, they already act like they're married. Why don't they make it official with a ring and certificate already?"

Piper gave him a sly grin. "Thirty bucks that Percy proposes to her by two months."

He scoffed. "No way."

"Way." Piper shot back.

Leo gave a smug smile. "Are you sure you want to lose thirty bucks, Pipes? It took them five years to get together, and it's only been two years. I don't think he's gonna pop the question any time soon."

Piper sighed dramatically, and her kaleidoscope eyes twinkled with mischief . "Oh Leo, you know nothing. Do we have deal?"

Leo grasped her outreached hand in a firm shake.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Two months later, Leo grumbled as he handed Piper her thirty bucks at the announcement party.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

Piper just shook her head, little braids falling in her face. She looked at where Annabeth had thrown her arms around Percy's neck and began kissing him.

"I just have a knack for love, I guess."

* * *

 **Sorry for this being so short :/ So, did you like it? Hate it? Any tips on how to improve my writing? Reviews really make my day, so I would be super happy if I got some :) Thank you for reading this, and I will see you all late. theblackqueen1 out!**


End file.
